


Pokemon and Avengers sketches

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A batch of sketches of the Avengers with a Pokemon, as well as one of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon and Avengers sketches

[ ](http://imgur.com/wAmaL)

[ ](http://imgur.com/Z55Ma)

[ ](http://imgur.com/7ST16)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Barely) Controlled Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542621) by [Liris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liris/pseuds/Liris)




End file.
